Yugioh GX!: A New Beginning Prologue
by HollowOmega
Summary: Not Much to say on the summary this time. It is just the prologue to my Yugioh GX series. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hello, everyone the name is HollowOmega and I wanna thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. This is the Prologue to Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Beginning. It is a revamp of my old story with new decks and better duels. I wanna thank my friend Izayoi Aki TT for beta reading this and WingedReaper for deck help. Also, I do not own anything other than Michael Muto, Logan Kaiba, Alison Wheeler and Dona Kaiba. Everything else belongs to the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and one last thing for those who read before PLEASE STOP WITH THE DAMN I WILL WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER REVIEWS! I'm sorry, I know you mean well but that does not help me. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Now that the Pharaoh has been returned to the next world the Millennium Items have been sealed under the tomb and our duty as the Pharaoh's tombkeepers is finally over." Ishizu said with a smile nodding.

"So this is the end huh?" Tristian asked. "Feels weird" he added as he pulled Miho close to him as she leaned on his chest causing the man to smile but looking to the sky after everything that had happened to them.

"Yeah, no kidding, Tristan..." Joey said looking up in the sky as Seto Kaiba humphed after hearing the group all in shock before speaking up.

"What were you geeks expecting?!" Seto snapped before a helicopter descended down before the door opened as Serenity Wheeler came out from the copter. Mokuba looked over before waving towards her.

"HEY SIS! OVER HERE!" Mokuba shouted causing Seto to put his hand over his face.

"Oh hell..." Seto muttered to himself.

Joey quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together. He turned towards Seto as his left eye twitched. Raised a fist as he trembled Joey growled, "Kaiiiibaaaaa!"

"Joey! Don't make me, sit, Boy!" Serenity stated tapping her foot in frustration.

Joey gaped. "Siiiis, not you too!"

Seto smirked and said, "What can I say Wheeler, I had quite the effect on her."

"Now I'll explain Wheeler. Let's just say I have been seeing your sister for ahem quite a while now. We just didn't feel the need to tell you." He explained.

Joey asked, "Seriously, Rich boy? What do ya' see in my sista'?"

"What can I say? She's intelligent, a lovely lady, and knows how to put me in my place when the time arises." Seto explained causing Serenity to smirk.

"Which ends up being almost all the time?" She asked with a giggle.

"I didn't think my sista' had it in her." Joey muttered out loud.

"So, what about one of your little wrap-up speeches, Yug? Make this all better?" Joey asked causing Yugi to grin as Tea came near him as Yugi put his arm around her waist before speaking.

"Well, sometimes the end of one adventure, is the beginning of another." Yugi stated causing Joey to take in a breather before speaking.

"Ah Much better." Joey said with a grin.

The young people left the ruins of Atem's tomb. They made their way to Cairo airport. After bidding the Ishtars goodbye they boarded Kaiba's jet which flew them back to Domino. Back in the California city the teens disembarked, Serenity and Seto made plans for a date next week, and grabbed their luggage. As they turned to leave the teens saw a little girl in business attire and an older man with a curly mustache wearing business attire along with a felt hat, and bow tie. The little girl leapt up and down as she waved at the group and called, "Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yugi-kins!"

"Hey Rebecca! Dr. Hawkins!" Tea called waving towards her before slightly having her eye twitch at the nickname she needed to put this rivalry to an end but how. Tea than got what would be called as a light bulb and gave a devious smirk before turning it into an innocent smile she would put things into play soon enough.

Rebecca came over and grasped Yugi's arm with a big old grin on her face before speaking towards the young King of Games.

"Hey Yugi-kins! How are you?" She asked looking around before noticing something was off and blinked before speaking towards him.

"Yugi-Kins where's...where's The Pharaoh?" She asked causing Yugi to turn his head but a small sad smile appeared on his face before he spoke.

"He's gone Rebecca, gone to the afterlife" Yugi said with a slight chuckle but obvious to everyone he was still a little hurt.

"Yugi..." Tea muttered trying to think of something to say to help him only to be interrupted by Rebecca.

"Awww Yugi I'm sorry I know you two were close come on I'll get you some hamburgers..." She said pulling Yugi along before sticking her tongue out causing Tea to fume in both jealousy and anger.

Later that day after the group had burgers with Yugi the others stayed with him Tea and Rebecca however headed off into another area before Tea spoke towards her.

"Rebecca I believe you know why I called you here. Yugi could get in some serious trouble were you two to get together." Tea explained causing Rebecca to scoff.

"Oh, please you're just jealous because I am all over Yugi-kins like a hot potato." She stated with a laugh causing Tea to laugh before speaking.

"While I will admit I am a little jealous I am stating this for your and Yugi's own good. If you won't believe me it's time we finally put this Rivalry to rest" Tea stated before activating the Duel Disk on her arm and spoke.

"You and me, one final duel, Rebecca. If I win, you back off of Yugi and if you win, I will leave you two alone" She stated causing Rebecca to smirk activating her Duel Disk.

"Bring it on Twinkle Toes!" Rebecca stated before the two of them drew their first five cards. "DUEL!" They both shouted it was time to see one of the biggest cat fight's in dueling come to an end.

**Téa Gardner: 4000 **

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4000**

"You can go first, Tea" Rebecca stated causing Tea to scoff before drawing her sixth card and nodded before she began to speak her first move.

"Very well...I shall start us off then Rebecca. I summon Maiden of the Moonlight in attack mode!" She stated before suddenly a white winged maiden appeared out of the sky with a shine of light landing in front of Tea.

**Maiden of the Moonlight [1500/1300]**

"And with that I shall end my turn. Let's see what you got, Rebecca" She stated causing Rebecca to smirk before drawing her 6th card and looked at her hand before nodding.

"Alright, I will summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode to start us off!" Rebecca stated. Suddenly 3 fairy's surrounding a flower of some kind appeared on the field in front of Rebecca who grinned.

**Dancing Fairy [1700/1000]**

"Now then, Dancing Fairy attack Tea's Maiden with Triple Fairy attack!" Rebecca shouted before the Fairy's dashed forward all three kicking the Maiden who let out a cry before being destroyed causing Tea to covered her eyes as she lost 200 life points.

**Téa Gardner: 3800**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4000**

"Next, I activate Level Limit-Area B. Now, thanks to this, all level four or higher monsters are automatically switched to defense mode and cannot change their battle positions. So fairy's take a knee." Rebecca stated causing the fairy's to land right next to each other and cover up.

"With that I will end my turn." Rebecca stated sticking out her tongue in a "Got ya" fashion causing Tea to shake her head before drawing her next card.

'Great...If I summon anything in attack mode that's a level 4 or higher they can't attack...right now all I can do is play defense I need one other monster to end this quickly..' Tea muttered to herself.

"Alright, for now, all I can do is place this monster face down and end my turn" Tea stated placing the monster face down on her duel disk as the hologram of the card appeared on the field.

"Aww, what's wrong Tea can't do anything? Oh that's right you can't attack with anything higher than level 3. Oh well, but if it's any consolation I can't either." She stated causing Tea to tighten her fist this was getting frustrating.

"Alright, my move!" Rebecca stated drawing her next card with a small grin looking at what she had drew she grinned and nodded. Just the card she needed to.

"First off, my fairy's effect activates, for each one of my turns that passes that she is in face up defense position on the field, I gain 1000 life points." Rebecca explained as the fairy's flew around her causing her to glow green as her life points increased.

**Téa Gardner: 3800**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 5000**

"Next I summon Fire Princess in defense mode!" Rebecca stated placing the card on her duel disk causing a flame to burst out from the ground as a woman in a red robe with a stick of some kind appeared on the field before bending down on the field crossing her arms in defense mode.

**Fire Princess [1300/1500]**

"Now, here is how she works. From now on, every time I gain life points, you lose 500. With that I shall end my turn." Rebecca explained causing Tea to mentally curse.

'Burn deck formula...should've known I've got to end this before this gets out of hand with the life point difference...' Tea muttered drawing her next card and looked at her hand before she grinned and nodded knowing what to do.

"Alright, Rebecca, you've had your fun. Now, it's time to take out that fairy of yours. Now, I may not be able to destroy it with any level 4 or higher monster but I have a level 3 that can take out that fairy of yours. I summon Sonic Maid in attack mode!" Tea shouted placing the card on the field before a woman with red hair and a pink robe outfit wielding a scythe of some kind appeared on the field with a grin.

**Sonic Maid [1200/900]**

"Now Sonic Maid attack her Dancing Fairy! Sonic Slash!" Tea shouted causing the maid to nod before charging forward with her scythe in hand causing the fairies to freak out before being sliced and destroyed. Rebecca covered her face from the slice as the smoke cleared Tea had her arms crossed with a smirk

"With that I end my turn" Tea stated with a small grin causing Rebecca to blink. She swore she saw a bit of Yugi in her posture.

"Alright, but before my turn I activate my face down spell card Scapegoat! Thanks to this card I gain 4 cute little puffballs on my side of the field" Rebecca stated. Suddenly 4 different colored scapegoat tokens appeared on the field.

**Scapegoat Tokens [0/0]**

"Now for my draw!" Rebecca stated as the two glared each other down. This rivalry had been going on since The Orichalcos situation and it was about to come to an end.

"Alright for my move I activate Token Thanksgiving. For every Scapegoat token out on the field I gain 800 life points and since I have four that's 3200 life points! However, let's not forget my Fire Princess' effect. You lose 500 for this as well." She stated causing Tea to squint as her body lit up red as she lost 500 life points from Fire Princess's effect.

**Téa Gardner: 3300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 8200**

"Next up it is time for your check up, Tea. I summon Infection Fairy Lily in attack mode!" Rebecca stated placing the card on her duel disk before a nurse looking monster appeared on the field with a needle in hand causing Tea to curse as she knew what its effect was.

**Injection Fairy Lily [400/1500]**

"Now, just to be safe I am going to pay 2000 life points, you know since I have them to spare, to increase my Lily's attack power by 3000. So, Injection Fairy Lily, attack her face down monster! Check up time!" Rebecca stated before hitting the face down monster with her needle revealing another Maiden of the Moonlight destroying it before jumping back as its attack decreased.

**Téa Gardner: 3300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 6200**

"With that I end my turn." Rebecca stated causing Tea to growl before drawing her next card looking over her hand she let out a small grin before speaking.

"Alright, my move. I summon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode!" Tea shouted placing the card on the duel disk before a breeze shot by Tea who let out a grin as a woman made of almost pure wind appeared on the field

**Spirit of the Breeze [0/1800]**

"Uh, Tea did you leave your brain at home? That thing has 0 attack points Why would you summon it in attack mode unless you want to purposely lose?" Rebecca asked causing Tea to smirk before speaking.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you Becca? However, that is not the case. You see as long as Spirit of the Breeze is on the field in attack mode I gain 1000 life points for each of my standby phase" Tea said causing Rebecca to curse to herself.

'Clever move, Gardner, clever move' Rebecca stated to herself before Tea continued.

"I will switch Sonic Maid to defense mode and end my turn" Tea stated with a grin before Rebecca growled to herself before drawing her next card.

"Alright, now than I pay another 2000 life points to increase my Lily's attack power by 3000 once again now than my Lily destroy her Sonic Maid. Check Up Time!" Rebecca yelled before the Lily once again had her attack power increased going in and destroying the monster before jumping back across the field with Rebecca with a small grin on its face.

**Téa Gardner: 3300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4200**

"With that, I shall end my turn" Rebecca stated with a grin before Tea drew her next card pointing out towards her monster and spoke.

"Now, it's my turn but first my Spirit of the Breeze's effect activates and I gain 1000 life points from its effect." Tea explained causing the woman to turn around and blow a green wind around Tea increasing her life points.

**Téa Gardner: 4300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4200**

"Now for my move. I activate from my hand Fusion Sage this allows me to add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand" Tea stated taking her deck out before pulling out a Polymerization and placing it in her hand before shuffling the deck and placing it back in the duel disk.

'Polymerization? She doesn't have any fusion monsters in the deck. At least according to my calculations.' Rebecca stated to herself now starting to wonder if this was the same Tea she had been a rival with for so long.

"Then, I will place one monster face down and end my turn." Tea stated causing Rebecca to shake out of her trance of what just transpired and drew her next card looking at her hand and grinned.

'Perfect' she muttered to herself looking at Tea with a smirk causing Miss Gardner to blink before Rebecca spoke.

"Now then I summon another Fire Princess in defense mode! Now then since you already know what one does, So, now that there are two in face up defense position every time I gain life points you lose 1000" Rebecca explained causing Tea to sweatdrop this just got bad.

**Fire Princess [1300/1500]**

"Now then, Injection Fairy Lilly attack her face down. No life points sacrifice this timel Injection Strike!" Rebecca stated causing Tea to smirk as the Lilly charged in the card flipped up revealing Lady Assailant of Flames due to the difference Rebecca lost 600 life points.

**Lady Assailant of Flames [1500/100]**

"Thanks for that Rebecca, cause now you activated it's effect by removing the top three cards off the top of my deck from play you lose a additional 800 life points" Tea explained as Rebecca glowed red losing more life points.

**Téa Gardner: 4300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 2800**

"Very well, I end my turn. Nice move Gardner, for a beginner that is" Rebecca stated causing Tea to twitch in annoyance at that comment before drawing her next card with a grin.

"First off once again my life points increase due to the effect of my Spirit of the Breeze." Tea explained causing once again the wind-like woman to turn around and blow towards Tea causing her body to light up green as her life points increased again.

**Téa Gardner: 5300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 2800**

"Now, I will place one card face down and end my turn" Tea stated causing Rebecca to raise an eyebrow at the fact that all Tea did was place one card face down. Something was up.

"Alright, my move!" Rebecca stated looking at the card she had in her hand and grinned before speaking. "Alright, I am going to place this monster face down on the field. Now than Injection Fairy Lily attack her Lady Assailant of the flames!" Rebecca stated causing the Lily to charge in causing Tea to smirk.

"Not so fast, Rebecca! You activated my face down, Changing Destiny! Thanks to this card your Lily is changed to defense position and cannot change positions as long as it is face up on the field! Furthermore now you must chose one of two effects. Either 1.) I gain Lifepoints equal to half of Lily's attack power or 2.) You take damage equal to half of Lily's attack power so take your pick Rebecca." Tea stated with a grin.

"Not so fast Tea, I activate my quick-play spell. Mystical Space Typhoon! It allows me to target one spell or trap on the field and destroy it all together and I target, Changing Destiny!" Rebecca stated causing a typhoon to come over Tea and destroy her trap causing her to smirk.

"You must have not dueled since we last met Becca, because even though Mystical Space Typhoon destroys a spell or trap of your choice, it does not negate it, so you still have to chose" Tea stated causing Rebecca to curse.

'Damn she's gotten better what's happened. Could she truly be the Queen of Games to Yugi's King of Games? No, I refuse to accept defeat even if it may be true if she can't beat me she does not deserve that title!' Rebecca stated to herself before speaking. "Alright I'll deal the life point damage" Rebecca stated as Tea glowed red as her life points dropped a little bit.

**Téa Gardner: 5100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 2800**

"Alright, I will end my turn" Rebecca stated. The two duelists were slightly panting from the back and forth action. Tea and Rebecca both wiped their mouths before Tea drew her next card before speaking.

"Alright, my turn but first my Spirit of the Breeze's effect activates increasing my life points by 1000." Tea explained causing the breeze once again to turn around blowing wind towards Tea as she glowed green, causing Rebecca to growl.

**Téa Gardner: 6100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 2800**

'Ok, that thing is seriously starting to piss me off...' Rebecca muttered to herself.

"Alright, I think I will just place this monster face down and end my turn..." Tea said with a small grin on her face causing Rebecca to get a little frustrated but drew none the less.

"Alright, my move as now I summon another Dancing Fairy in Defense Mode! This card as you already know Tea as long as it is face up on the field in defense position, I gain 1000 life points and with every passing turn that happens you lose 1000" Rebecca stated but growled none the less.

**Dancing Fairy [1700/1000**]

'However, with that breeze on the field that won't mean much because her turn will just counter the damage I just did. I got to get that thing off the field If I want to win this' Rebecca stated to herself.

"With that, I shall end my turn" Rebecca stated causing Tea to grin before drawing her next card and nodded.

"Alright first off I activate my Spirit of the Breeze's effect once again and since it's my standby phase I once again gain 1000 life points" Tea explained causing the woman to turn around blow wind towards Tea as she glowed green her life points increasing.

**Téa Gardner: 7100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 2800**

"I shall simply place once card face down and end my turn there." Tea stated as Rebecca grinned before placing her hand on her deck before drawing the next card before smirking and spoke.

"Alright my move! First though I activate my Dancing Fairy's and Fire Princess's effects. Thanks to my Dancing Fairy I gain 1000 life points. However, thanks to my princesses you lose 1000" Rebecca explained causing Tea to glow red this time and Rebecca green with a grin.

**Téa Gardner: 6100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 3800**

"With that I will end my turn for now Tea." Rebecca said with a grin causing Tea to nod and grin before looking at her hand.

"Alright, that's enough life point gain from this one. Now I switch my breeze to defense mode. However, the life point counter does not end Becca because now I summon Dancing Fairy in defense mode!" Tea explained causing the very monster Rebecca had on her side of the field to appear on Tea's as well.

**Dancing Fairy [1700/1000]**

"With that I end my turn." Tea explained with a grin. The look on both the Duelist eyes was that of fire wanting to prove who the better duelist was. Rebecca grinned before drawing her next card and smirked before speaking.

"My go, but first once again my fairy's ability activates along with my princesses' ability's meaning I gain 1000 life points while you lose 1000" Rebecca explained causing once again Tea to glow Red and Rebecca to glow green.

**Téa Gardner: 5100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4800**

"I will end it there" Rebecca stated causing Tea to pant at how back and forth the duel had been along with Rebecca before she caught her breath and drew her next card and grinned ok this card would have to do till she got the card she needed to end this.

"Ok, first off now My fairy's ability activates thanks to it I once again gain 1000 life points back" Tea stated as the fairy's danced around her causing Tea to glow green and her life points to once again increased.

**Téa Gardner: 6100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 4800**

"With that I end my turn. Seems we are at a stalemate here Rebecca you have 4 monsters with one face down monster and I have four monsters with one face down." Tea stated causing Rebecca to smirk.

"Nothing less then I would expect from my rival but only one of us is walking out the victor and I plan on that being me! Draw!" Rebecca said looking at her card and grinned before speaking.

"First Off I am going to activate my Fairy's and Princess's ability once again this time I gain 1000 life points while you lose 1000 life points" Rebecca explained causing Tea to glow red and Rebecca to glow green once again.

**Téa Gardner: 5100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 5800**

"With that I end my turn" Rebecca stated with a smirk as Tea drew her next card and looked at it with a smile just the card she needed one more and she had everything she needed to end this.

"Alright first off I activate my fairy's effect to gain the life points back that you just took from me" Tea explained causing the Fairy's to circle Tea in a dance again as she glowed green and her life points increased.

**Téa Gardner: 6100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 5800**

"Now, I sacrifice my face down monster Sonic Maid to summon to the field Marie the Fallen One!" Tea shouted placing the card on the field. Suddenly a black winged woman with really dark skin and robes appeared on the field in defense position due to the effect of Rebecca's spell.

**Marie the Fallen One [1700/1200]**

"With that I shall end my turn" Tea stated causing Rebecca to raise an eyebrow. Ok why would she summon that monster to the field it seemed better in the grave yard. Something was off but Rebecca shook it off before drawing.

"Now than once again I activate my Fairy and Princess's effect. I gain 1000 life points but you lose 1000" Rebecca stated causing the two to glow Red and Green prospectively as Rebecca smirked at this.

**Téa Gardner: 5100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 6800**

"Then I will place one card face down and end my turn" Rebecca stated and let out a small smirk as Tea panted before shaking it off and drew her next card looking at it

'Alright, you will come in handy latter huntress for now no more fooling around' Tea said to herself before nodding.

"Ok first off my fairy's ability activates increasing my life points by 1000" Tea explained with a grin because once again she glowed green and her life points took a 1000 point jump.

**Téa Gardner: 6100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 6800**

"Next up, I activate Harpies Feather Duster! This card destroys all spell and traps on your side of the field so say good bye to that face down and level limit" Tea explained as a wind blew over Rebecca's side of the field causing her to cover herself with her arms before the two cards were destroyed.

"Now, I am going to switch my dancing fairy and Marie the Fallen One to attack mode. Now then, Marie attack her face down and Dancing Fairy destroy her Injection Fairy Lily!" Tea shouted as the two nodded charging in destroying their respective targets causing Rebecca to smirk.

"Thanks for that Tea you destroyed my Skull Mark Lady Bug and when it is sent to the grave yard I gain 1000 life points and you know what that means" Rebecca said causing Tea to glow red and Rebecca to glow green once again signaling the increase and decrease in life points.

**Téa Gardner: 5100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 7800**

"I will end my turn there then" Tea stated causing Rebecca to grin before drawing her next card and smirked before she spoke her move.

"First off, let us activate my Fairy's ability now that it is my turn I gain 1000 life points while you lose 1000 once again" Rebecca stated with a grin causing the two duelists to glow green and red once again.

**Téa Gardner: 4100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 8800**

"Now, I activate Graceful Charity. Now I get to draw three cards as long as I discard two" Rebecca stated drawing three of her deck's card then discarding two of them and grinned.

"Now, I activate Goblin Thief with this card I gain 500 life points and inflict 500 to you and thanks to my princesses you also lose an additional 1000" Rebecca stated causing the two duelist to glow green and red once again.

**Téa Gardner: 3600**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 9300**

"Now then, I also summon Cannon Solider in attack mode. Now then I activate his effect by sending one of my monsters to the graveyard I can deal 500 life point damage to you" She explained as the solider let out a blast after the monster disappeared bringing Tea down to 3100 life points.

**Téa Gardner: 3100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 9300**

"One more turn Tea and Yugi will be all mine" Rebecca giggled as Tea panted raising her Duel disk up before speaking towards her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it DRAW!" Tea shouted causing Rebecca to blink because Tea still had not given up before she pointed towards Rebecca and spoke.

"Now I activate from my hand the spell Raigeki! This spell destroys every monster on your side of the field!" Tea explained causing a lightning bolt to strike down on every monster on Rebecca's side destroying them.

"Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse the Marie the fallen on my field and The Forgiving Maiden in my hand to form COME FORTH ST. JOAN!" Tea shouted slapping the card on the field before suddenly a holy looking warrior appeared on the field slicing around before landing and placing the sword in the ground.

** St. Joan [2800/2000]**

"Trust me Rebecca, this is not only for my feelings for Yugi but your own good now I switch all my monsters to attack mode and summon Beautiful Head huntress in attack mode!" Tea shouted before another female warrior appeared on the field with a giant blade and looked at with a nod.

"This is gonna hurt..." Rebecca muttered knowing what was coming.

"Now, then St. Joan, Beautiful Head Huntress, Dancing Fairy, and Lady Assailant of the flames, Attack Rebecca Directly!" Tea ordered causing one by one the monsters attack making Rebecca's life points drop drastically.

**Téa Gardner: 3100**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 1700**

"With that I end my turn." Tea stated as the smoke from the blasts cleared she was seen with a big old grin on her face causing Rebecca to get up and place her hand on her deck.

"This isn't over Gardner not until the last card is PLAYED! DRAW!" Rebecca called out looking at the card she drew and smirked before speaking.

"Perfect I summon Copycat In attack mode! Now than thanks to this card I can copy the attack and defense of any monster on the field and I chose !" Rebecca called out as suddenly the copycat's image turned into that of a shadowy version of .

**Copycat [2800/2000]**

"Now then, Copycat attack her Spirit of The Breeze to avoid any life point gain. Joan Slash!" Rebecca called out causing the Shadow version of to charge in and slice the breeze in half dealing 2,800 life point damage to Tea.

**Téa Gardner: 300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 1700**

"I end my turn" Rebecca stated panting alongside Tea who wanted this to end as she drew her next card and looked at it and nodded before speaking.

"You put up a good fight Rebecca but this ends here. attack Copycat!" Tea shouted causing to nod as the shadow figure of and collided destroying each other.

"And now Dancing Fairy, end this by attacking Rebecca directly and wipe out her life points!" Tea shouted. The Dancing Fairy nodded flying forward before all three kicked Rebecca knocking down the last of her life points causing Tea to pant in relief that it was over.

**Téa Gardner: 300**

**Rebecca Hawkins: 0**

The two girls who were just battling it out looked at each other before letting out a laugh before Tea got up and walked over and extended her hand causing Rebecca to smile and take it as Tea helped her up before Rebecca spoke.

"Alright. A deals a deal I will back off Yugi but you better take care of him or I will hunt you down." Rebecca joked causing Tea to giggle.

"Don't worry, I will and don't worry your head Rebecca someone is out there for ya" Tea explained causing Rebecca to smile.

"You think so?" She asked causing Tea to smirk.

"I know so" She said with a laugh. Both girls let out a giggle and the biggest cat fight in dueling history had finally reached its end.


End file.
